


Dude, That's My God!

by Ben Dover (AvatarMN)



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Danny Phantom, Dude That's My Ghost!, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Animal Traits, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Bulges, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Slut, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dogboys & Doggirls, Ectoplasm, Engagement, Excessive Semen, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Furry, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Giants, Gods, Inflation, Judgement, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Organs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Propositions, Quests, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Underworld, extreme penetration, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the deserts of Egypt, Ghostiplier is more thirsty for the cock of the god Anubis than anything else, TBH...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



> This is a Skype quick fic. It was improvised and transmitted paragraph-by-paragraph over Skype, for the custom-targeted amusement of a good friend. I proofread it and polished it up a little, but it may not be up to my usual quality standards. It's absolutely gratuitous, entirely self-indulgent, totally cheesy, out of character as hell, and I still find it really hot. If it hits your buttons too, and you want some shameless smut with no other redeeming value, you might enjoy it. :)
> 
> Ghostiplier is a Markiplier AU that is a soft crossover with _Dude, That's My Ghost!_ or possibly _Danny Phantom_ which can be found floating around on Tumblr, etc. I think [this might have been the origin](http://cartoonjunkie-art.tumblr.com/post/127542120091/markiboo-fan-character-based-on-markiplier), but don't quote me on that.

Mark floated down onto the sand dune, landing on his knees. He scooped away at the sand, cool and silvery in the moonlight. Soon he uncovered it, the tip of the lost pyramid. The Temple of Anubis. 

Mark phased out and sank into the sand, passing into the hidden structure. It was very dark, and he turned up his luminescence, ectoplasm glowing blue. He found himself not where he expected to be, entering another dimension as soon as he penetrated the stone structure. He was already near a floor, floating just a few inches above. He was at the intersection of two corridors, with four paths stretching out in opposite directions. His senses detected a powerful presence to the... East? Mark headed East.

Not having been an Egyptian in life, Mark wouldn't have come here automatically upon his death, even if he hadn't become a ghost. Prurient curiosity had sent him in search of Anubis, and finally his searches led him to the temple which served as a gateway to the god's domain. As he floated down the path and saw the ornamentation on the walls grow more detailed, he knew he'd found the right place, and it was no surprise when the corridor opened into a large, vaulted room where the god lay curled on a dais at the center.

Though his body was human, Anubis lay on the padded stage like a dog. His big beastly head rested on folded arms, and his hips turned unnaturally, his knees folded under him and to the side. 

Only a moment after Mark entered the chamber the god's eyes opened, red and shining. His black ears shifted forward, and the head rose off of his arms, which turned to push his upper body up on his hands. The god's arms were bare, except for golden bands around his wrists. Muscles bulged under smooth, golden brown skin. His hips turned and he pulled himself into a seated position, legs crossed, and drew himself up. His chest was equally bare, and his legs and feet. Torchlight left the area between his legs frustratingly in shadow. 

He was so beautiful, and fearsome. Mark's heart pounded, and he swallowed his fear. He formed legs out of his ectoplasmic tail, and stood on the floor so that he could go to one knee and bow properly to the god.

"Anubis," he said. "Lord of the Underworld. I submit myself for judgement."

Mark waited. And waited. Finally, he turned his eyes back up to the god, and saw him still sitting there motionless, red eyes fixed on him. Then the god shifted, getting his feet under him and rising. And rising. Mark's breath caught in wonder. From the ground to the tips of his long ears, he must have been nearly nine feet tall. Over eight feet, to the top of his sleek skull. 

And now Mark could see between his legs. The smooth skin began to darken to a furry pelt gradually, fading from his navel down to his crotch. The fur spread across his hips like bikini briefs. And there at the groin was a pair of enormous balls in a velvet sack which hung between his legs. And above it, the peak of a canine sheath.

A sweat of blue ectoplasm broke out across Mark's lips, and over his forehead. A shiver of desire went down his spine, and straight to his own groin, which began to tingle and fill with blood. 

It was even better than he'd dreamed of.

The beast god's lips curled slightly, flashing fang. Then his pink tongue appeared, flicking over his nose and along one side of his muzzle. He appeared to regard Mark with a sort of smile, showing black gums and shiny white teeth, but the voice that Mark heard didn't come from there. It rang in his head.

"Come forward, and be Judged, Mark Edward Fischbach," it rumbled, rolling through Mark's skull like distant thunder. The "voice" was deep, and rich.

Mark stood, his knees trembling, and he stepped forward. Walking, rather than floating, toward the god's dais.

Mark ascended the short flight of stairs and stepped onto the padded area. Mark's eyes roamed over the god's perfect body. He was like a statue carved by a master. Mark's cock throbbed in his pants, and he sighed, longing to touch it. Then he felt a slight humming in his mind, and knew Anubis was still there. His eyes darted up to look at the god's dark face, and its lip curled in amusement. 

The god's eyes, and his presence in Mark's mind embarrassed him, and he looked down only to see a glittering jewel of red below the god's waist. A wet-looking peak of flesh appeared at the tip of the sheath. Mark couldn't stifle a whimper.

"Ghostling," Anubis addressed him with an unexpected pet name. "You haven't come prepared, with your organs in jars. You are dead for some cycles already, your body decaying on another continent. You come as shaped ectoplasm. How am I to weigh your heart?"

"Great lord," Mark shored up his courage and almost managed to keep the shaking out of his voice. "This form has a simulacrum of a heart. It represents what I was in life in a more literal sense than my mortal body did. My new heart has the properties of the original, and continues to take on the weight or lightness of my sins and good deeds." Mark smirked. "It isn't so hard to find, if you know where to breach."

Mark's hands went to the button of his pants. "May I show you?" he grinned boldly.

"Yes, Ghostling," Anubis replied, amusement crossing his big red eyes. "Show me the path to your heart."

Mark opened the button his jeans, then pulled down the zipper. He pushed them down to his knees, exposing his underwear, tented in the front by his erect cock and stained by precum. The thin, wet fabric stretched over the head of his cock and Mark could clearly see the slit. He glanced up to see Anubis's eyes narrow.

Mark turned, and ran one hand over his bubble butt. "The way to my heart is back here, Great Lord Anubis," he said, toeing off his shoes and bending to pull his pants off of his feet. "The way is narrow, but with a little work you can get there."

"Oh," the god chuckled, and it was a vocal sound rather than telepathic. A chuffing, soft hyena-like sound. "Are you sure, Ghostling?"

"Yes, my lord," Mark insisted, hooking his underpants with his thumbs and pushing them down his thighs. He bent deeply, arching his back. Then his hands grasped the mounds of his buttocks and opened them, exposing a lightly furred crack. One finger tickled the rim of his asshole. "See, here? The doorway is tight, but yields to a firm hand. Or anything else that might come knocking."

Suddenly, Mark felt breath on his rump, and he gasped. He looked over his shoulder to find Anubis on his hands, and his big wolfy face close. His pink tongue sagged from the front of his muzzle, bobbing up and down with his breaths. As Mark watched, a thick droplet of saliva began to drip from it, glittering in the torchlight.

"Take your knees, Ghostling," the god ordered. "I will examine this keyhole, and see if it reveals the door to the hallway to your heart."

Mark obediently dropped to his knees, lowering his face to the ground. His heart pounded so hard Mark thought it might take a shortcut and bash out of his ribs. When he arched his back and raised his rump for the god's attention, his hard cock bobbed and slapped wetly on his belly, the head drooling ectoplasmic precum.

The god's hot breath returned to his skin, making it break out in goosebumps. Then he was nuzzled by the big wet nose, and then the god's enormous tongue spread over his balls like an oiled cloth, curling and lifting, pressing them to his body. Then swiping up the crack of his ass, slicking him with saliva and making his hole spasm with anticipation. Now the god's breath was cold on his wet, slimy skin. And Mark shamelessly moaned, crying out in desperate need.

The softness of the tongue was replaced by something blunt and firm. Mark opened his eyes and looked up his belly, past his bobbing cock, and saw it was one of the god's fingers. Anubis experimentally probed at Mark's asshole, and he was so lit up with sexual arousal he could feel the ridges of the god's fingerprints on his skin. The giant's finger was thicker than most of the cocks of Mark's lovers, and it prodded and teased his hole. Mark pushed back at it.

"So eager, Ghostling," Anubis rumbled. The ring of Mark's hole flexed and kissed at his fingertip, opening to the probing. It stretched open, swallowing his finger to the cuticle of his nail. Mark groaned and bore down. Ectoplasm bubbled out around the edges of his opening, and Anubis withdrew. Blue goo leaked from the ghost's hole, rolling thickly down his balls. "Oh, good boy..." The god praised him, and he pushed his finger all the way to the second knuckle. Mark cried out in pleasure, and his eager hole made sucking slippery sounds as Anubis drew his finger back to the nail, then pushed in again.

Mark's whole body trembled and his face slipped on his forearm, slick with blue tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. His cheeks were flushed red, and veins stood out on his neck. The god's finger felt so good, but he needed more.

"More, please," he panted. "Lord, deeper. My body opens to you."

"Your heart calls to me," Anubis whispered, pressing another finger alongside the one half-buried in Mark's entrance. He pushed inside, and the ghost's body stretched. A third finger went in without difficulty. Then a fourth. Sucking, sloppy noises filled the chamber as the god's fingers drove in and out, the ghost's flesh just opened more.

The god took his dripping hand fully out, and the ghost's hole gaped and flexed. Anubis peaked his hand, and Mark's ring squeezed tight around the bulb of the god's thumb, then... pop! It was clamping down on his wrist and the ghost's hips swelled bonelessly around the god's large fist.

Mark keened with pleasure, and his hand went to his straining cock. He pressed and stroked at the underside with his palms, and probed the stretched skin of his belly around the shaft. He could feel the god's knuckles through his skin. Mark stroked them with his fingertips, and felt the god open his hand and press back.

"Oh! FUCK!" Mark cried out. He pushed his cock harder, and he felt it slip into the space between two of the god's fingers, separated by the taut skin of his belly. Trapped between both of their hands, Mark's on the outside, and the god's on the inside, Mark's cock swelled and exploded, shooting a goopy mixture of white and blue streaked fluid, cum and ectoplasm.

Mark shook and sagged, his arms giving out. Anubis's other hand wrapped around his left forearm, big fingers engulfing it from armpit to elbow. The god held tight and his other hand pushed deeper, and Mark screamed. The tips of the god's thumb and two fingers gently closed around Mark's heart. The ghost melted, completely limp, eyes rolling back and his mouth hanging open. 

With impossible gentleness, the god's fingers cradled his heart like a tiny egg. Mark's chest felt very warm, and his limbs felt cool and numb by comparison. The soft rumble of the god's "voice" soothed his mind, and he felt his soul be weighed.

Mark's consciousness faded for a moment, and when he woke he was lying on his back in a puddle of cool semen and ectoplasm. The god's face hovered over him, eyes blinking.

"You pass," Anubis cocked his head. His tongue slipped over one canine and lolled to the side.

Mark pushed himself up on his hands, sitting, and the god shifted back onto his haunches. 

"To be honest, I didn't actually come for that," Mark murmured, getting his first look at the god's cock. The red mast curved out of his dark furry groin. It was wet and shiny, with purplish veins running along it. His fuzzy balls hung low, stretching the velvety sack, and swinging gently, brushing the floor. At the base of the cock swelled a knot. Mark stared, his heart rate rising again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark curled up at Anubis's knees, petting the god's silky thighs. His body throbbed all over from the fisting and organ massage he'd just taken. He felt fuzzy, but still horny.

"The truth is, I didn't actually come to have my heart weighed. I'd prefer not to move on to the next world, if that's alright," Mark confessed, looking up at the beast-man's placid dog face. "I heard about you, and I just wanted to be with you."

Mark's hand idly played with his cock, fondling it to hardness again. A bit of cum leaked out of the tip. He looked up from it, and at the cock of Anubis. It stood out from its sheath, long and red. It was big as Mark's arm, crowned by a flared and tapered tip something like a peaked fist. His mouth was watering, and he swallowed.

"May I make you cum, great lord?" Mark asked politely.

"I would like that, Ghostling," Anubis replied.

Mark got to his knees between the god's legs, and reached out with both hands to grasp the massive cock under the tip. It was very warm, and damp. The red skin was traced with spider-webs of purple veins. Mark pushed his hands up, cupping the flared edges of the tip, and fondling around it. The slit was on the underside, and Mark leaned forward to give it a lick. The meaty taste sent a tingle down his spine and into his groin, and his cock twitched in response.

Mark stroked his hands to the base of the big red shaft, and squeezed, then pressed back up again, giving it a long tight tug. Anubis rumbled in appreciation and a bubble of clear fluid crowned the slit. Mark dove straight for it, licking and biting a mouthful of the thick globe of precum and swallowing it. So sweet.

Mark embraced the thick column of flesh, wrapping his arms around it and holding it to his body. And he gobbled the precum like a scoop of ice cream. Then he crouched and squeezed the cock from base to tip again, in a full body hug. He was rewarded by the appearance of another drop of the sweet and salty jelly-like precum, and he ate it with gusto, wetting his cheeks and chin with it.

It was delicious, but Mark wanted more substance. He licked from the slit to the tip of the dog dick, and began to work the peak of red flesh with his lips. Massaging it, tonguing it. Then opening wide and stuffing it in to his mouth. He used his hands to compress the flared bit, and help force it into his mouth. The fullness pressing down on his tongue and stretching his cheeks was thrilling. He gently gnawed on to tip and enjoyed the urgent noises the god was making.

Mark concentrated, and ghosted out slightly. Phasing into ectoplasmic state and going stretchy. His jaw unhinged, and the canine god's huge dog cock plunged into his throat, stretching it out.

Mark stepped back, and pulled Anubis's cock down until it was parallel to the floor. Mark bent at the waist and reached his arms to full extension, grasping the shaft tightly. Then he walked into it, popping his soft ectoplasmic shoulders out of socket as the massive column of god flesh pierced his abdomen.

Anubis chuckled and groaned, impressed as the ghost stretched himself all out of shape to suck his cock. He was glad this little man sought him out, this was proving very enjoyable.

Mark shivered, impaled by the biggest cock by far that he'd gotten to experience since becoming a ghost. Way beyond anything he could even dream of in life. He rolled his eyes up from his distorted face to see Anubis was panting, his mouth slightly ajar and his tongue bobbing back and forth between white fangs.

Mark withdrew to the tip again, his body collapsing back into place. He drew up another drop of jelly and savored it, then took the cock back into his abdomen again, all the way down to his waist. He backed off, and forward again, sucking the god's dick as best as he could. Fucking his face on it, really. Warm spread through him, and a dizzying euphoria.

Mark continued his labor until Anubis's panting grew faster, and he knew the god would cum soon. He retreated to the tip, wanting to feel it spray through him, and he worked at the shaft with his hands until the shaft grew even harder, signaling the climax. 

It began to twitch, and then came the god's semen. Mark went fully ectoplasmic, and the blast shot through his body, splitting into his legs and rolling back as it hit inside his feet. The cock bobbed powerfully, lifting Mark from the ground for a moment, sending another shot through him. Mark was blue man-shaped ectoplasm, now marbled through with rolling white clouds of the god's cum. He looked like a lava lamp. Beautiful. He watched with fascination as it swirled through him, up into his arms, where he grasped the red flesh.

Mark was gaining mass from taking on gallons of Anubis's spunk, and he was able to suck the cock more normally. But still the jizz came, and Mark directed it into the area of his belly, trapping it in a big round pearl of semen that made a dome of his tummy, visible through the blue of his ectoplasmic body. 

Finally Anubis was done cumming, and the softening tip of his cock came out of Mark's mouth with a pop.

"F-fuck," Mark panted. He looked down at himself. Swirling through with rolling cum. His cock was hard, and he slapped it against his belly. Mark wrapped his hand around it and concentrated, pushing Anubis's cum into his dick, like pissing. But not letting it out through the tip. His cock expanded like a balloon, filling with borrowed semen. 

"Oh-oh sh-hit..!" Mark cried out, unprepared for how that would feel. It was unreal. Waves of pleasure radiated from his middle, as his dick inflated. He gripped it with both hands and gave two pumps, then he popped. He opened his mouth as he shot a jet of another man's cum from his dick, splashing his face.

Mark fell to his knees in a puddle of cum. As much of it as he showered himself with, he was still quite full, shot through with veins of the white stuff. His dick hung between his thighs, tingling and burning. 

But he still wanted more. And Anubis was still hard.

"Fuck me, please? Will you fuck me?" Mark whined. He didn't wait for a response. He climbed up the cock, ectoplasm light as air, stepping gently on Anubis's furry balls and heaving himself up the shaft. The god chuffed good-naturedly and used his hands to help the ghost climb and sit on the tip of his cock. 

"I will fuck you, little Ghostling," Anubis promised. Mark wrapped his legs around the shaft, crossing his ankles behind it and squeezing his knees. He willed his hole open, and the cock eased in. He slid down the shaft smoothly until the tip was visible in his throat, catching on his soft mandible. Mark felt the god's cock poke his tongue from underneath, and he keened.

Anubis was more than impressed with this formerly mortal man. He was a slut with an appetite that rivaled fertility gods. He definitely wasn't sending him on to the next world. He grasped the ghost possessively around the trunk, and lifted him up his cock. The snug but stretchy ectoplasmic flesh caressed his dick, tingling and sensitive from having just recently came. He growled deeply, the rim of his head pulling at Mark's opening. Then he shoved the ghost down again, driving up through him and bumping at his head. 

Mark was barely conscious. He was aware of nothing but pleasure.

Anubis used Mark like a fuck sleeve, pounding him up and down on his straining shaft. The blue and white marbled ghost was a stretchy tube that the god jacked off with. Warm, and screaming. 

The god's red cock shifted toward purple, standing out with thick throbbing veins that stimulated Mark's guts. It was so hard. Mark's heels drummed helplessly against the shaft when he was lifted, and his toes sank in the furry groin when he was brought down. 

"F-u-UCK," he cried. On on upstroke, Anubis came again. The flood battered up through Mark's guts and rang his skull, bathing his ectoplasmic brain. It surged through his limbs, and rounded his belly again. That reservoir stretched and filled to capacity, and Mark was swollen all through with semen.

Finally it stopped. Mark whimpered. He couldn't stretch any more. He was tight as a drum. He saw Anubis's muzzle turn in a mischevious grin, and then the god pushed him down.

"NO!" Mark gasped, as the plunger of the god's cock drove into his filled to capacity guts.

Pressure built in Mark's face, and then it burst. Cum sprayed around his eyeballs, through his nose, and out of his mouth, splashing Anubis' chest, and rolling down his sculpted muscles. Mark's cock filled and burst, spraying the god's cum out of his slit, waving in wild arcs.

Mark came again. Harder even than before. And he blacked out. 

When he came to, he was cleaned and laying in a fine bed, next to his immortal lover. His belly was still round, but he was back into proper shape apart from that. And though he had faded back into human appearance, he could still feel the god's cum throughout him, in his veins. It was comforting.

Anubis asked him to stay, and be his consort. Mark laughed. As if he could get rid of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
